Broken Limbs
by ms.switzerland
Summary: Phil gets killed by the hand of another vampire, so Bella goes to Jacksonville,without Edward, and Meets Sean... Who is a hot surfer that falls inlove with Bella. Suk at summaries...just read please Normal Parings. ExB,RxEm, EsxC, AxJ, etc.
1. Broken

**This is my first ever FanFic. Please review, and tell me what you think. I'm sorry for it being so short, but i dunno. So please tell me what you think. And if I get anyreview, I'll continue adding chapters. Thanx!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THEM.**

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" I heard Edwards sweet, soothing voice. The pain was starting to creep itself throughout my whole right side.

"What's going on?," I asked trying to get up, "Where am I?"

Cold hands from all sides were gently pushing me back down.

"Bella, just lie still. Your leg is broken in three different places. And if u don't lay still, you'll make it worse," Carlisle told me in his doctoring voice.

"You had a awesome fall, Bella! It was so cool. When you get better, you're going to have to show me how you fell so amazingly!" boomed Emmett from somewhere above me. Then I heard a slapping sound and someone muttered to him to shut up.

"Rosalie?" I whispered, wondering why she was here, because it was plain as day that she hated me.

"Bella! I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you...I...just..wanted...I'm so sorry!" she cried, grasping my hand in a very tight squeese. I heard a growl rumble from Edward throat.

"Edward, tell me what's going on!" I demanded in the strongest voice i could muster. He sighed, and started speaking in an almost inaudile whisper, that I had to strain to hear.  
"You were just standing by my open bedroom window, admiring the pond in the back yard," he paused and then continued, "Rosalie wanted to talk to you,so she decided to sneak up on you. By the time you heard-"

"Edward! You got it ALL wrong! Rosalie yelled at him. Wow, I've never seen, er, heard Rosalie this hostile, except for when Emmett tackled her down the stairs right after her shower. That was scary.

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on?!" I muttered. Before anyone else had a chance to answer, my world went completly black.


	2. Memories

**THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER IN "BROKEN LIMB"**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF TWILIGHT**

When I woke up, I was laying on the Cullen's couch. I looked around, trying to find him. All of a sudden, I felt cold hands press against my cheeks, and a woman's voice saying,

"Bella, I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Rosalie questioned frantically.

"Rosalie, where is everyone?" the house was unnormally quiet, "Why are you so sorry?! What's going on?!" I practically screamed at her.

"Bella, Bella, calm down! When you're calm, I'll explain everything! I promise!" Rosalie cried with tears forming in her eyes. I held up my hands in surrender.

"I'm calm," just as a piercing pain ripped thoughout my right leg, "Ah! CRAP!! My leg kills! Rosalie! Help!" I cried, grasping at my leg.

"Just hold still, Bella, you're going to make the berak worse. Just calm down, and I'll explain everything." she said.

"I'm calm, I promise," I winced as another wave of pain swept thoughout my right leg.

"Well first, I asked everyone to leave so I could talk to you alone. Edward put up quite a fight, but he finally obliged. And second, I'm sorry because, "she paused and sighed, "I'm the reason your leg is broken." She stopped, and looked at me, but before I could respond, she cut me off.

"Just listen, and don't say anything ok, please?" I nodded at her.

"Well let me say, first, that it was a total and complete accident. As Edward said, before you blacked out, you were just standign there, lost in your own little world. I was trying to suprise you, because I have a present, well, I really suprised you. You spun around to look at me, and then tripped, and fell out the window. I ran as fast as I could, but I was still too slow. When I got to you, I found you laying very still, and your leg was twisted in a non-normal matter. Oh Bella, I am so sorry. Edward will never forgive me, and I wouldn't be suprised if you never did either." I sat there, dumbfounded, as Rosalie broke out into sobs. I wasn't sure what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You got me a present?"

"Oh yea, just hold on a sec ok?" Rosalie sprinted from the living room, and came back before I could wonder where she had went. She flopped herself down in the chair that was next to me. A rectangular box was dropped into my lap.

"Rosalie you didn-"

"Bella, just open it!" Rosalie giggled. I have never ever heard her giggle like that. I opened the box, and there inside was a picture within a beautiful black frame. I examed the picture and started tearing up. It was a picture of the whole Cullen family...plus me. I remember that day as though it was yesterday.

_I was just expecting to drive my old Chevy home from work, and then curl up and read a book. Edward was gone hunting for th weekend, and wouldn't be home until Tuesday morning. 'This is going to be a very long weekend' I thought, 'Maybe I should go to La Push and see Jacob. He probably still hates me, but I could give it a shot.' As I was walking to my truck, two giant arms wrapped around me, and covered my mouth._

_"What's going on?" I tried to scream._

_"Whoa there, Bells! Calm Down! It's m, Emmett! Bealla, please stop trying to bite me, you know it wont do anything to help you." Emmett said, letting go of my mouth, but still holding my arms tight against my sides. _

_"Emmett, wheres Edward?" Before I could finish my sentence, he put a blindfold over my eyes, and threw me up onto his back._

_"Hold on Bells!" Emmett boomed. I sighed and decided it would just be easier to go along with it, than to try to fight the bear of my future brother-in-law. He started running untill we reached the Cullen house. Once we reached the door, Alice grabbed me by the hand and dragged me up stairs, and into her bathroom. _

_" Tell me what's going on now. Please Alice? Please??" I demanded. Alice just kept humming to herself, and putting some makeup on my face. She quick threw up my hair into rollers, and then brought them down just as quickly._

_"Done!" she chimmed, "Let's go!". She pulled me back down stairs to find the whole family dressed up in their best. Edward came to my side, wrapped his arm around my wasit, and whispered into my ear._

_"Esme wanted a family photograph, and you're part of this family", and then quickly added before I could say anything, "Bella Marie Swan, you look absolutly geogeous. Now c'mon." I have never seen the little sparkle in his eye..so sparkley. I nodded, as he pulled me over to stand next to Rosalie. She wrapped one arm around my sholder, and the other around Emmet's waist. I looked at her, and she flashed me a brilliant smile. _

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Rosalie snapped me out of my trance like state. I flung my arms around her, and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much," I whispered, " I love the picture. I forgive you, it was just an accident. I'll talk to Edward, he'll come to forgive you too." All of a sudden, I felt a warm draft floating across my neck. Rosalie whispered in my ear,

"Bella, do not move."

"Why-", but then I heard the deep laughter coming from behind me.


	3. Jacob

**Sorry it took me so long to post again, I lost my internet, and now I'm out of state. I'll try to post more often, but I'm pretty busy. Again, I'm sorry. **

**p.s. i dont own any part of twilight or anything associated with the twilight series or stephanie meyer. **

I spun around to confirm my worst fear. Jacob Black was standing two inches away from my face.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I gasped, trying to back away from him.

"Hey, Bells!" he smiled, but grabbed my arm and held on tight, "I've missed you. Why haven't you came down to La Push to visit me? Ya kno, everyone else misses you too. You said you would come back," he had a moment of sadness in his eyes, but his grip still tighened around my arm. I flashed a glance at Rosalie who was to terrified to move. I suddenly remembered that she was deadly afraid of werewolves. They were the reason why she was now a vampire.

"Rosalie, Help me!" I squeaked out, but she still remained glued to her spot on the couch. Jacob's grip tightened even harder around my arm.

"Jacob, you hurting me, let go!," I said, trying to pull away from him, "just wait until Edward gets ahold of you, he's going to kill you. And I'm going to let him!"

"I'm not afraid of your little boyfriend," he sneered. Before I knew what was happening, Jacob grabbed me and ran out the door. I yelled for Rosalie to help, but she was still to scared to move a muscle. He took off out the door, and we vanished into the rainy forest that surrounded the Cullen household.

"Jacob Black, put me down, NOW!" I screamed at him. All he did was flash his toothy grin, and picked up speed.

"Will you at least tell me where your taking me?" He shook his head no, which made me furious. I covered up my anger with the best pouty face that I could muster, and decided to just stop talking to him.

He finally put me down in a beautiful, and very familiar meadow. I looked around and remembered why it looked so familiar; it was mine and Edwards meadow.

"Why did you bring me here? Where's Edward?" I asked Jacob, who grined down at me and then said,

"I told Edward that I would always fight for you, Bella. Andf that's excatly what I'm doing. I challenged that filthy bloodsucker to a duel to the death. Whoever won, woul be able to have you forever. Of course, I'll win, because he would never touch me, unless," he faltered, "but you would never do that, right?" he sounded truly scared now. I heard a russling at the other end of the meadow, and spun around to see what had made the noise. There was Edward, being pushed by two other werewolves. He broke free of their ranks, and sprinted towards me, but stoped as soon as he saw Jacob holding me against his chest. His gaze met mine, and i gave a very small nod.

"I'll fight you, Jacob, just please stop hurting Bella, we all know how fragile she is," he grinned at me. Jacob dropped me on the ground, and lunged at Edward, but he was too quick for the half man half dog. Edward grabbed Jacob by the throat, and said something into his ear, but Jacob wasn't listening. His whole body was shaking in anger, and he whiped his arms around Edwards neck.

"We can make this easy, or we can make this hard, werewolf. If you choose the easy way, I'll simply just break you arms and legs. If you choose the hard way, I'll be forced to kill you." Jacob stared to protest, but Edward cut him off,

"Oh, dont worry, Bella has already gave me the go ahead."

In a flash, Jacob lunged away from Edward, spun around and tackeled him to the ground. Edward jumped up and grabed Jacob into a head lock, pushing his head to his chest.

" Bella, love, please look away, and cover your ears." he called to me; I only had to be told that once. I tuned my back and plugged my ears. After a few minutes of wrestling around, and cussing, I heard a very audible cracking noise, and a ear pitching scream. I spun around to see who was dead, but i didn'ts ee anything except for Edwards sweater. He held me close and sighed,

"I'm sorry I put you through that, love," he whispered as he wiped the tears from my face. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

"Edward...You..you had too," I muttered, "He annoyed the ever living hell out of me, anyway." I walked away so he couldn't see my tears. Edward slid his hand into mine, and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's go home. Alice has a suprise for you."


	4. Dead

**sorry it's taken me so long to update, i've had major writers block. I know this seems simalar to new moon, but it's not..**

**and unfourtnatly, as sad as i am...i do not own anything to do w/ twilight tear**

As we walked hand in hand back to the Cullen house, I wondered what Alice could posibly have planned. I was almost scared to find out.

When we got to the house, Edward pulled me close into his chest, and muttered into my ear,  
"Everything will be just fine, love, there's nothing to worry about. I promise," He grinned as his lips gently molded to mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to him, as he grabbed my waist, and made it so that there was no room inbetween us. Edward's tounge traced the conture of my lip, as i did the same.

"Bella Swan! Get your behind in here, right now, or your suprise will go to waste," Alice practically screamed toward me. Unwanting to release Edward, I slowly removed my arms from around his neck, and gently pushed him away.

"I guess that's my cue," I muttered. Edward looked to me with a sheepish grin, and said in his velvety voice,  
"I'm sorry, love, but Alice wanted me to blindfold you before we went inside. Is that okay?" "What Alice wants, Alice gets, I guess. Go ahead, blindfold me." Before I finished my sentence, he already had the silk blindfold around my eyes. All I could see was darkness. "Edward, I can't see anything, I'm going to trip and fall, and then die!" I cried. Edward gently took my hand and said,  
"Now, Bella, how dare you think that I would EVER let you fall to your death." He teased, as he kissed me again.

"C'mon, Bells! We don't have all day!" I heard Emmett shout.

Edward took my hand and lead me into the house. From the first step through the door, I smelt something cooking, or...baking. I sighed and waited for the tourtue to begin.

"SUPRISE BELLA!" Everyone shouted at once, almost throwing me off my feet. Edward untied my blindfold, and my jaw dropped. All around me, there was nothing but birthday decorations. Blue balloons, thousands of pink roses, and, to my utter dismay, a small stack of presents all wrapped in pink shiny paper. I groaned as Alice started speaking in her high spranio voice,

"Now, Bella, we all know that you absolutly HATE birthdays, but...just suck it up. It's fun"  
"Yea, Bella, fun." Emmett grinned, "C'mon, let's open presents. I'm Dying to see your reaction to mine and Rose's!" He took my arm and dragged me to the table that held the presents, and shoved a huge one into my arms. I slowly opened it, and started giggling.  
"Thanks, Emmett and Rose, maybe with this, I won't get hurt as much. Maybe!" I took the pink helmet out of the box and put it on my head, "Does it look good?" I couldn't stop laughing. Emmett came over and clicked the chin strap, saying, "Now it's perfect"  
"Open ours, Open ours!" Alice cried, jumping up and down. By ours, I assumed she ment Jasper and her. I grabbed the one that was from her, and carefully opened it. "A gift-card to Macy's...Thanks Alice. I suppose that it's time for another shopping trip?" I groaned playfully as she gave me her big beaming smile.  
"Ours next, dear," Esme said softly, as she handed me a large, what seemed to be a box. After tearing away the paper, I was almost in tears.  
"Thank you, Esme, Carlisle. It's perfect," I put the photo album down, and ran to hugged them. "We knew you would like it," Carlisle murmered. I looked to Edward, almost waiting for something from him. He took my hand, and lead me to the door, saying to his family,  
"Thanks for the night, guys. But Bella must be getting home now." I could swear that I saw him wink towards Emmett, who stiffled a giggle.  
"Thank you everyone. Even though, I didn't want a party," I glared at Alice, "It was the perfect, short, evening. Thank you again." With that, Edward and I walked out the door. "It's only 9'oclock, Edward, what's going on?" I asked as soon as we reached the car. "You need to get home, the suprise from me, awaits you in your room." After that, we had a silent car ride, keeping our thoughts to ourself.  
"Well, love, we're here. I'll be up just as soon as Charlie goes to sleep." He leaned over and kissed me and opened my door.  
"I love you, Edward"  
"I love you too, Bella." I ran to the house, without turning back, and quickly unlocked the door. "Bella, is that you?" Charlie asked from the living room.  
"Yea, Dad. I'm just going to go to bed, ok"  
"Sure, Kid, that's fine. Happy Birthday, sorry I didn't get you anything"  
"It's ok Dad, don't worry about it," I said bounding up the stairs too my room.

Waiting on the middle of my bed, was a CD. Truley curious, I put it into my CD player, and hit play. Instantly I heard my lullaby from Edward. After it was over, his velvety voice came on,  
"I love you more then life itself, darling. I'll be there as soon as I can." I ran to the bathroom and quickly got changed into my pjamas. When I came back, Edward was laying across my bed.  
"Hey," I muttered, crawling in bed next to him. Before he said anything, he started kissing me passionatly. Soon, we both got wrapped up in the moment, and my shirt was half off.  
"Edward-" I started, but was soon interrupted by:

_'Come on get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire' _

"Hold on, it's my mom," I said, reaching for my phone.  
"Hey, Mom. What's up?" I asked.  
"Bella...my dear dear Bella, You have to come home, as soon as possible," she sobbed into the phone.  
"Mom, calm down, and tell me whats wrong"  
"Get your ass home now!" she screamed at me.  
"Mom wha-" and then she sobbed into the phone, more quietly now,  
"Phil's dead."

**Please R&R.  
The song is "Come on, Get Higher" by Matt Nathenson**

**review please.**


	5. Attack

**A/N: Ok, so in the first chapter, Bella broke her leg. Sorry, I kind of forgot about that when i was writing the rest. it was just a very small break, but in 3 spots. she's in a walking cast. just to get that cleared up. **

**disclamer:cries heavily onto imaginary Edward i don't own anything, just the plot line. cries more**

I went into momentary shock. Phil couldn't be dead. He made my mom so happy, which made me happy. Now Rene didn't have anyone to watch after her when she started doing her wacky things. I needed to stay with Edward, I couldn't loose him, again. But who was more important, my mother, or my boyfriend? I didn't know what to do.

Edward seen the torment playing across my face, and cocked his head in my direction. When I shook my head no, as saying, nothing was wrong, he scooped me up into his lap, like a father would hold a small child. I nestled my head into the nook under his chin, as he wrapped his arms around me. This made my decision a whole lot harder. Someone needed to be with Rene, but...I didn't want to loose this. I suddenly remembered that I was on the phone with the woman who gave me birth, and the woman who just lost the love of her life.

"Mom, what happend? How did you find out that he...died," I whispered into the phone.

"I came home from my yoga class today, a little after two. As soon as I noticed that something wasn't right. Actually, all day, I had this gut feeling that something was wrong, but i just couldn't put my finger on what was wrong. I walked into our bedroom, and the air was really cold, and the room smelt bad," I could see her wrinkling her nose, " I said, 'Phil, honey, I'm home!' He didn't wake up. I went over and shook his shoulders a little, but he was ice cold, limp, and pale. Then, I noticed two small puncture wounds in his neck, but there was no blood anywhere. I started screaming, and ran to the neighbor's house. That's where I've been ever since," she finished quietly.

I felt Edward tighten his arms around me, as a horrified look swept over my face. I looked to him, and he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, love," He whispered to me, and quickly kissed my lips, "You should get on a flight down there, Bella. She needs you," He motioned toward my cell phone.

"Mom, I'm coming down there, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight out. I'll be there soon. I love you," I whispered, wanting to get off the phone so that I could talk to Edward.

"Please, Bella, hurry. I can't do this without you. I feel like I lost every ambition that I ever had. Phil was the love of my life, I don't know what I'm going to do now. I love you so much my daughter." With that, she hung up the phone, and I did the same.

"Edward..." Before I could finish his name, he was kissing me with a deep passion, one that I have never seen, or felt from him. It was as though, he thought, that I would leave him. Anyone can see that I would never do that. I kissed him back with equal passion. I felt him start to pull away, but I didn't want to let go.

"Bella, we need to talk about this, " He whispered. I nodded and pulled away from his perfectly carved lips.

"What do you think happened Edward??" I wondered aloud. "

"I don't think I know, Bella. I'm sure that I know what happened," When I didn't say anything, he finished his thought process,

"Vampire attack."


	6. Arrangements

**I stayed up half the night last night, jotting down ideas for this chapter. and I'm sorry if the dialog sux, i'm not very good at it. haha.**

**anyway  
I do not own any of the twilight characthers cries heavily. its ok i guess...**

"Vampire Attack"

My jaw dropped, and my body sagged, but Edward caught me before I could even fall on my bed. Everything around me was starting to become blurry, a whirlwhind of darkness.

"Bella! Are you okay, love??" Edward asked me, all I could do was nod.

"A.vampire.attacked.Phil?"Was all that I could say. Edward brought me up into his lap, and wrapped his arms around my sholders, squeezing me to his chest.

"Sshhh, Bella. Everything will be alright. We'll fix this, I promise. We'll fix it,"he soothed as he wiped away my tears.

"Edward, Phil is dead," The realization of never seening the man that was my step-father ever again, swept over me once again, as I began sobbing into Edwards beautiful chest, "There is no 'fixing this'. Unless, vampires have a freaky thing that makes people come back from the dead?" I looked at him, just in time to see a small smile play across his face.

"No, love, we do not have such sort of a freaky thing," He pulled me in tighter to him, if that was possible, and kissed the top of my head. "We know one thing for sure, is that we have to go to Jacksonville." I looked up at him, to figure out if he was serious or not. He was.

I had this odd feeling that I needed to go to Jacksonville alone, to help my mother, alone, to find the vampire who killed Phil, alone. I'm not sure what caused me to think about this, and in a way, it pained me, because that would mean that I would have to be away from Edward for an extended period of time. I didn't like that idea very much, but I knew it had to be done. All that I needed to do, was convince Edward that I needed to go alone, that was going to be very hard.

"Edward, do you trust me"

"Do I trust you? Hmm..now what kind of a question is that?" He almost laughed.

"Edward, I'm serious"

"Of course I do, Bella. I trust you with everything that I have, and that I am." He leaned down and kissed my lips with a gentle passion, "I love you with everything that I am too. Now, love, I think that you should get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomrow"

"Why do I have a long day?" I wondered aloud.

"We're taking the first flight possible down to Jacksonville." He stated before he kissed my lips again, this time with the most passion I have ever felt from him. I laced my hands with his, and pulled myself closer.

"I love you, Edward,"I breathed, as I pulled away. I looked to his face, and he looked hurt that I pulled away, "But, I think that I should go to Jacksonville by myself. It's always sunny, so you would never be able to come outside. So there wouldn't be much for you to do, since I would be tending to Renee. She's a wreck, and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want her son-in-law to see her that way, not yet at least," I was babbling by now, hoping to sway him from coming with me.

"Bella, I could wear clothes that cover every part of my body, and hats. Alice will love this, she gets to shop for me once again. I just don't think that it would be a good idea if I let you go alone. I couldn't live with myself if anything happend to you. I love you too much to let you go," He looked at me with hurt and pain in his eyes, and almost begged, "Please, Bella?" I couldn't look him in the eye as I said,

"Edward, I think it would be better if you stayed. I promise that I won't do anything stupid, I'll be with Renee during every waking minute, and she'll probably want to sleep in bed with me, considering..." I had tears running down my face as I said it, because I knew that it was hurting every single part of Edwards being, "And, besides, there's nothing good to hunt down there." I smiled.

"Can I at least call you every night?" He whispered, as I nodded.

"Of course you can. I wouldn't be able to live if you didn't"

"Can I take you to the airport, and pick you up"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Can I kiss you"

"Since when did you have to ask?" He moved his arms from around my sholders, to my waist, and put his lips to mine. I gasped as I kissed him with all that I had, pushing myself onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He opened his lips and I did the same, eager to taste his tounge. He flicked his tounge onto mine, and I moaned softly. He started pulling away, and I sighed.

"I went too far, didn't I?" I asked, sliding out of Edward's lap and laid down on my bed. He laid down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, love." He murrmered into my ear, "Now, go to sleep. I'll make your flight arrangements in the morning. Good night, Bella. I love you"

"I love you too, Edward." I mumbled. The last thing that I heard, before I fell into a deep sleep filled with sadness, was Edward humming my lullaby.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Edward whispering into his phone. "Yes, one ticket, round trip. Seattle to Jacksonville, Flordia...Yes...Bella Swan...Yes...No, she won't be needing a hotel room in Flordia. Thank you, have a nice day." He closed the phone, and put it on the night stand, and then laid back down beside me.

" G'morning, Edward." I said, sleepily.

"Oh, Bella! You're awake!" He tightend his arms around me, into a hug. He then leaned down and kissed my lips, "Did you sleep well, love"

"I always sleep good when i'm in your arms, silly." I reached up, and gently kiss his lips.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already told Charlie that you're leaving. He was okay with it, honestly." He looked at me sheepishly, "I wanted to relieve you of some stress." I nodded as I kissed him once more. "And, I already packed for you too...All you have too do is take a shower, and grab your carry-ons." I looked at him in awe. And kissed him once again.

"Thank you, Edward. That means so much to me. I'll be right back."

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, and got in the shower. I turn the hot all the way up, and just let it run down my body, soothing every ache and pain that I had, or ever had. Before I knew it, I was crying again. Over Phil, and leaving Edward.Once I got out, I heard a small knock on the door. Of course, Edward would hear me crying.  
"Bella, is everything ok in there?" He asked.

"Yea, just fine." I lied, glad that he couldn't see my eyes.

"Well your flight leaves in 3 hours, so we have to go as soon as your dressed." I rushed around and got dressed, pulled my hair into a simple ponytail, and walked out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting on the floor.

"I'm ready." Edward looked up and smiled. "Great, let's go. I'll drive." He smiled again, and stood up. He took my hand and lead me down the stairs, and out to his silver Volvo.

We rode in silence until we got to the airport. After Edward shut the car off, he turned to me, and said,  
"Bella, I want you to have a few esscentials. Please don't make a huge fuss, " He seen the look on my face, " They're just simple things. First," He pulled out a small silver cell phone, "So I can call you, and," he then pulled out a photo, of him and I a few months ago, "So you don't forget me, and last," He leaned over and kissed me passionatly, " So I don't forget you, which couldn't happen, but just in case." I looked at everything, and smiled.

"Thank you, Edward." I kissed him again, and got out of the car. Before I knew, my hand was in one of his, and my luggage was in the other. We walked in more silence to the terminal, where I was going to have to leave the love of my life.

"I love you, Edward. I'll call you every night, be thinking of you every second." I said, almost crying. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him with everything that I could muster. He gently pulled away, without letting me go.

"I love you too, dearest Bella. Good bye. You're plane is boarding." We embraced one last time, and I walked towards the gate. I looked back, and he was standing there, watching me leave, when all of a sudden, my new phone vibrated. I looked at it, and it was a text from Edward. My heart soared, I was away from him for 3 minutes, and I already missed him like crazy. His text said two simple words,

"Be Safe"

**Please R&R, and give me ur imput on it. what does it need. is it good? does it suck major?  
hmm lemme knowww **


	7. Be Strong

**Alright Guys, i'm feelin really not loved maybe reviews would make everything a bit better D hmm...but seriously, will you review and tell me if you like it or not, or if its just a bigole waste of my time??**

**sadllyy...i dont own anything... cept fer the plot line  
i'm evil  
muhaha  
but a good evil?**

**i dont know**

**but i dont own anything**

The plane finally landed after a long ten hours. I walked out of the gate, and towards the outside world. The address that Renee had given me was pressed into my right pocket, and the cell phone that I talked to only Edward on, was in the other. I quickly walked to the luggage claim, grabbed my suitcase, and headed outside. I was taken aback when I walked out onto the sidewalk; I wasn't used to this much sun.

I looked around me, wondering what way to go. Then I noticed a clean-cut, tall man leaning against a stretch limo, holding a sign that held my name on it. I sighed, Edward had everything arranged for me, I should have known. I walked to the man, and said,

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I believe that you're supposed to drive me to my mothers house." He looked at me, and smiled. I have to admit, he had a very nice smile, and he instantly reminded me, in a way, of Jasper. I felt instantly safe with him, and a little ashamed of myself, for even thinking that Edward would have sent someone that was under 100 quality.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Evan. Edward wanted me to give you this, he sent it via fax," He handed me a large white envelope with my name written in his beautiful script on the front, "And, he told me to tell you that he wanted you to read it alone. So I guess that we better get going if we want to reach your mother's house before dark," with that, he opened my door, and I climbed in. I heard the trunk open and shut, and then the drivers door open.

"Hey, Evan, I'm going to go to sleep okay?" I called up to him. He turned around, and looked at me as though I went crazy.

"Uh...yea alright...why are you telling ME this?"

"Well, I just didn't want you to think I died or anything." We both laughed as he turned on the limo, and I laid my head down on the seat and soon fell asleep.

It felt like even before I fell asleep, we were at Renee's house. I sat up, and stretched my arms and twisted my back quickly.

"Ya ok, Bella?" Evan asked me from outside my door, that he was now holding open.

"Yea, I'm good. Thanks," I stepped out of the car, and looked wondrously up at Renee's home. Whoa, it seemed to get bigger since the last time I was here.

"Here's my card, call me if you ever, and I mean ever, need a ride, to anywhere, just call, and I'll be here as soon as I can start the car, and get to where ever you are," He smiled, and handing me his card. I took it and smiled back, truly grateful that Edward had hired someone that was actually decent, and not a stuck up jerk.

"Thanks Evan. Means alot to know that there are good people still left in this world." I smiled once again, took my luggage and headed inside to face the depression.

Renee met me at the door with a full blown hug, almost knocking me over. I dropped my suitcase, and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her as best as I could, knowing that it wasn't enough.

"Bella...he's gone...never...coming back...NEVER!" My mother said between sobs. I rubbed her back in circles, much like Edward would do to me, trying to slow the sobs.

"I know Mom, I know. It'll be okay, It'll be okay. Sshh.." I kept saying over and over again, hoping that she would believe me.

"It will never be ok, never never never. I loved him with all my heart, he made me whole." Renee kept sobbing into my tee-shirt. I grabbed my suitcase, and brought Renee into the house, and sat down on the couch. I hugged her tighter, as my own tears started flowing freely down my face.

"Mom, it'll be...it'll be fine," I said, trying to conceal my sobs. At this moment, I really wish I would have brought Edward along with me. I needed him more than anything right now, but I couldn't think about that. I had to focus on getting Renee calm.

"Mom, look at me," I made her look into my eyes, and my tears came harder now, "Phil would have wanted you not to be crying...Anything but tears. He would have wanted you to be strong, and to be listening to The Spice Girls, and not moping around, grieving over him." I pulled myself together, for the sake of my broken mother, and looked her square in the eyes, "You know that I'm right, Mom. He wouldn't want you to feel like you're being shattered into a million pieces. Phil would have wanted you to rejoice that he is in a better place." I finished my little speech in no more than a whisper.

"The funeral is tomorrow, Bella. Promise that you'll come with me...Promise me." She pleaded, grasping my hand in hers.

"Of course, Mom. I wouldn't make you go through that alone." I hugged her tightly against me, and felt her sobs quiet.

"You should get some sleep, Bella. You had a long flight." She said, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"Mom, do you want to sleep with me tonight? So that you won't be alone?" I asked her, fully knowing the answer already.

"Yes, that would be great." I nodded and held out my hand for her to take. She took it, and lead us to my room. I suddenly realized that my phone was vibrating.

"One sec, Mom, Edward's calling me," I dropped her hand, and walked to the bathroom.

"Hello?" I inquired.

"My Bella, I've missed you." He sighed.

"Edward..."I almost smiled.

"How is your mother, love?"

"Not as bad as I was to think, but she isn't good" I replied.

"Let's not talk about that, okay? Let's talk about something good. How was your flight? Did Evan treat you like you should be treated?" He questioned.

"I slept through most of my flight, Evan reminded me much of Jasper," I heard Edward chuckle, "And, he treated me almost as good as you do."

"That's great to hear. I'm sorry, love, but there are other people who would like to have a quick chat with you. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." He said with passion.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Here's-" I could hear Edward growl at whoever took the phone away from him.

"BELLA! When are you coming home? Why didn't you say good bye before you left? Are you wearing your helmet right now? Or did you forget it at home? Are you okay? It's no fun when you're not here," Emmett babbled on. I started giggling, despite myself. He always knew just how to make me laugh.

"I'm not sure when I'm coming home, I didn't have time, no, yes, I'm fine, and I'm sorry that you're so bored without me," I answered all of his questions honestly. I heard the shuffling of the phone being handed around, and small arguments of who was going to talk to me next. I silenced another round of laughter.

"Bella, when you're coming home. We're going shopping. You're in desperate need of a updated wardrobe. And we're going if you like it or not, so HA!"

"Hey, Alice. Are you bored too?"

"Well..of course, because I don't have my shopping buddy anymore." She sounded truely sad.

"Where's Rose?" I wondered.

"Her, Esme, and Carlisle went hunting today." she said as though I should know.

"Why didn't Emmett go with them?"

"Geez, Bella. You're not a natural blonde, why are you being stupid? He missed his favorite human." She laughed her musical laugh.

"Well, Alice, I have to go. The funeral is in the morning, and Renee needs me. Tell everyone that I love and miss them, will you? And stop in and keep and eye on Charlie for me?"

"Of course, Bella. Bye!" With that, she hung up. I stood in the bathroom with a smile on my face.

"Bella, will you please come to bed? You've been on the phone for almost 45 minutes" Renee called from my bedroom.

"Coming!" I called back, as I jogged from the bathroom into the bedroom. Renee was already under the covers, and obviously comfortable. She looked up at me and smiled when she seen the smile on my face.

"Good talk with Edward?" She asked me, patting the spot next to her on the bed. I sat down next to her and said,

"Well, Edward, Emmett, AND Alice." We both laughed.

"I guess it's time for bed, kiddo. It's gonna be a long day tomrrow. Good night, Bella, I love you." She hugged me goodnight, turned out the lamp on the bedside table, and rolled over onto her side.

"Good night, Mom. Love you too." I whispered into the dark. I layed there a while, thinking about Edward, hoping his thought would keep me from having any nightmares while I was with Renee, that would only make things worse. I closed my eyes, and Edward's face filled my vision. Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard Renee crying. She had probably thought I was already sleeping. I tried not to listen to what she was saying, but I did,

"Goodnight, Phil. I love you."

**please R&R  
it'd make my dayyyyyy**

**there's gonna be...idk..drama idk how to explain it. in the next chapter.**


	8. Surfer

**A/N:I couldn't bring myself to write about the funeral, just brought back too many flashbacks of my grandparents funeral. so please don't shoot me...so chapter is after the funeral.  
and this whole story takes place after new moon.**

**disclaimer...have you read the news today? i own twilight. hath not. i wish. . if i did, i'm pretty sure that i would have like 1/2 million people trying to buy it from me. anyway on ward...**

'I hope I can make it home without tripping. Running isn't really my forte, so remind me why I'm doing it again?' I thought to myself as I sprinted home from the funeral. I didn't want to wait another two hours for Renee. I just needed to walk along the shore, clear my head. I didn't stop running until I reached the front door. I walked in the house, slightly tripping over the small step, but recovering quickly. I walked to the bedroom, that Renee and I started sharing last night. She didn't want to be alone in her room, it reminded her too much of Phil. I could understand that completely. After changing out of the clothes that I had worn to the funeral, I grabbed a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, and my cell phone. Putting them on, I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 9'o'clock pm. Just as I was about to walk out of the back door, and down to the beach, my phone vibrated in my front pocket. I smiled to myself, Edward would know just how to make this day not so depressing.

"Hello, Edward." I almost whispered into the phone.

"Bella, I'm not sure if you know this or not, the last time that I looked, I wasn't a guy."

"Sorry, Rose, I didn't know that it was you. Seeing as though you called from Edward's phone."

"Well, anyway. How did it go today?" She asked.

"As any funeral would. Sad. I guess, I don't know. It took all I had to not start sobbing in front of everyone." I replied quickly.

"I gotta go, Bells. Your lover wants to speak to you." She giggled. I heard the shuffling of people and Rose muttering, 'Well you love her don't you??'

"Hello, love. How are you holding up?" his velvety voice came through the receiver.

"I'm holding, I guess. Considering that I had to watch my mother sob uncontrollably today. I'm doing a lot better than her. And just as Rose called, I was heading down to walk along the shore."

"Do you want me to let you go then, Bella?" He asked sadly.

"No, Edward. Never." I replied instantly, "I love you, and I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too, love. Everyone is going crazy around here, because you were our sole source of entertainment." I heard Emmett booming with laughter in the background.

"I'm glad that you all think so highly of me." I muttered back.

"Bella, we're just kidding. Please don't be sad." Edward whispered into the phone. I nodded, knowing that he couldn't see me.

"Edward, can I let you go? I'm on the verge of tears, and I don't want you to hear me this way. I love you. Always and Forever." I said softly.

"Yes, love, that's fine. I love you too, Forever. Goodbye. Sweet dreams." His velvety voice cooed.

"Goodbye." I heard the phone hang up on his end, and I did the same on mine. I shoved the phone back into my pocket, and walked out the door. I slowly walked down towards the beach. My mind, almost instantly, went to Edward. I wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking about. I missed him, and I hopped that either he would come and get me soon, or Renee said it was fine if I went home. It felt almost like my world was crashing down around me, because I didn't have Edward next to me. It's been almost three days with out the touch of his cool skin against mine. I sighed and kept walking.

I soon came upon a small group of people that where hanging out by a huge bonfire. I smiled to myself, remembering when I first moved to Forks, and the bonfire, where Jacob told me that the love of my life was a vampire. I kept walking past the group of people, trying not to create any unwanted attention.

Once I was about 10 yards away from the fire, I heard someone walking behind me. I kept walking, because I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. All I wanted was to be by myself.

"Uh...excuse me..." A males voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to be almost face to face with, by far, the best looking human I have ever met. He had messy blonde hair, magnificent brown, almost purple eyes, and a chest that would give Emmett a run for his money. He was a good six inches taller than me, and a bit wider too.

"My names Sean **(pronounced Shawn). **You looked like you're lost, so I was just wondering if you needed some help. Or if you wanted to hang out for a while, with some of my friends and I." His voice was almost as smooth as Edwards. I started to turn away from him, but he gently caught my wrist. His skin was icy cold. "Just for a little bit?" He asked.

"Well, I was kinda in the mood to be alone for a while. Funerals have the tendency to do that to me." I joked lightly. He pulled me so that I fully faced him.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? Just an innocent walk?" He looked deep into my eyes, and all that I could do was nod. "Great!" He turned me to face in the direction that we were to walk, and then let go of my wrist.

"So, who's funeral did you go to...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Real smooth, Sean. He reminded me of Mike Newton, shudder.

"It was my step-dad's, Phil. And I'm Bella." He seemed slightly taken aback.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that someone so close-" I cut him off right there.

"Phil and I weren't really what you call close. I lived with my father for most of my mother's marriage."

"Oh." He muttered. I felt like I had insulted him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to keep things straight." He nodded.

"So, where are you from then?"

"Phoenix, but then I moved to Forks, Washington, to live with my father, Charlie." Why was I telling this complete stranger my whole life story? I wondered to myself. It reminded me oddly of the first time that Edward talked to me. He asked so many questions about my life and family. I felt like I could trust him, even though he was so rude to me the first couple of days that I was in Forks.

"That's really cool, Bella. I love your name." He interrupted my train of thought.

"Uh...Thank you. Where are you from, Sean?" He held out his arms and twirled around.

"Right here in Jacksonville. Been here my whole life" He beamed. "Actually, I've never been out of state." I gasped.

"You have never been outside of Florida?" 'Wow' I thought to myself.

"Nope, havn't ever felt the need to leave."

"Oh, that's cool." We started walking again. Sean continued asking me simple questions. I guess he just wanted to get to know me.

"Who's your favorite music artist?" He asked.

"Debussy," I replied instantly. He looked at me as though I went crazy.

"What?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing. He's my favorite too." He said in a bearly audible whisper. Being around the Cullens, I've learned to listen very intently.

"Wow." Stupid Bella. Think of something better to say.

"Let's talk about you for a while." Was all that I could spit out.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" He looked back towards where his friends were. I turned around to look too, just to see how far we actually walked. I almost gasped. The huge bonfire was just a mere dot in the distance.

"I didn't realize that we walked so far." I stated, trying to snap out of it. We walked all this way, and I didn't trip one single time.

"Don't change the subject, Bella. What do you want to know about me?"He asked, some what gruff like.

"Well, what was your childhood like?"

"I don't remember it."

"Oh...kay...What are your parents like?"

"They died when I was young." Sean was starting to act very weird when I asked him about his past.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, I didn't know them very well anyway."

"What happened when they-" He cut me off by taking my hand. I almost pulled away. The iciness of his skin shocked me. The only other person who's skin was this cold was Edwards. Could Sean possibly be...? No. I quickly pushed the thought right out of my head. He took my other hand, and turned me so that my body was facing his. I really hoped that he wasn't going to try to kiss me.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" He asked quickly, looking around, "Well, actually two somethings, really." All that I could do was nod, so he continued.

"Bella, I've only known you for about two hours, but I already feel like we're very compatible. I'm falling for you. Falling hard, at that." I gasped, and my jaw dropped.

"What? You bearly know me, Sean."

"I know, Bella, but I feel like we could get to know each other, if we hung out more. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow again?" I nodded, not knowing if my voice would work if I tried to speak.

"And, the other thing, I have to show, not really tell. Promise me that you won't scream and run away. Promise Bella." He pushed.

"I promise, Sean. I've seen a lot of stuff that you probably wouldn't even believe, so don't worry about scaring me." He nodded, and dropped my hands. I was glad, they were beginning to get very cold. Sean took a deep breath, bowed his head, and took out his contacts. When he looked up at me, I almost fell over myself. His eyes were a deep crimson color.

"You're...you're...a...vampire." I stammered.

"How did you know?" He inquired, quickly putting his contacts back in.

"I told you that I've seen a lot of stuff." Was all that I could say. I didn't want him to know that I was apart of the Cullen family. His eyes were red, instead of gold, I wasn't sure who's side he was on.

"Oh. You're not afraid?"

"Nope."

"Wow." He was amazed that i wasn't afraid of him. I laughed inwardly. I looked at my phone, and realized that it was almost midnight. I needed to get going, but there was one thing that I needed to ask him, but couldn't bring myself to do it, just yet.

"Sean, I need to get going," I handed him a small piece of paper with my cell phone number on it, "Call me tomorrow, kay?" He nodded as I started walking away. Sean grabbed my hand, and turned me to face him. His lips were two inches from mine. He quickly closed the distance and kissed me! I quickly pushed him away and practically screamed.

"I gotta get going, Sean. Call me." With that I ran all the way home, only tripping a few times. The only time that I slowed was to open the door. I jogged into my room, only to find Renee already asleep. I stripped down, and put my pajamas on, then slid into bed. I tried to sleep, but it never came. I eventually drifted into a nightmarish sleep. Sometime in the early hours of the morning. I awoke muttering,

"No, Sean. I love Edward."

**it would be super duper if u could review...  
give me some feedback...good? bad?**

**thankssss**


	9. Crimson

**so. i tried this in a diff point of view...just to see how it'd go..so pleasseeeeeeeee review to tell me if its any good?**

**oh. yea. i dont own any thing w/ twilight. i do own sean tho **

**EPOV**

"Edward! When is Bella coming home?" Emmett whined to me for about the twentieth time within the last three hours. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to calmly reply,

"Emmett. I. Have. Already. Told. You. I do not know when Bella is going to come home. Renee needs her, and Bella needs to be with her mother right now. Phil just died. Now, you know as well as I do, that Bella doesn't like to show much emotion, she gets it from Charlie. She wouldn't tell us if she was hurting, but I can tell that she is. So, Emmett, please be patient. I miss Bella more than words could even describe. Go bug Jasper if you're bored."

"Wanna go racing?"He asked me.

"No, Emmett. I just want to be alone right now, if that's okay. I'm going to go lay down, and listen to some music." I stood up and waited for his response.

"Sure, bro. That's cool. I guess we'll hang out later?"

"Defiantly." I replied quickly and walked human speed up to my room. I grabbed a book, Bella's favorite, Wuthering Heights, put a random CD in the player, and laid down on my couch. I opened the book, and started reading. Before long, I got frustrated with the book, and the whole idea behind it.

'_How could Bella read this garbage?'_ I wondered to myself, as I got up, turned off the CD player, and went back downstairs to see what Alice was doing.

'_Edward, do you want to go shopping with me?'_Alice thought before I could even see where she was. Usual Alice, always wanting someone to take shopping. Her own personal form of torture. I walked down the stairs to find her sitting cross legged on the couch, watching television. I sighed, and she looked up at me. Her bubbly smile turned into a frown when she seen the sadness in my eyes.

"No, Alice. I don't want to go anywhere. I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, I really hated telling her no, "I miss Bella so much, it's starting to wear on my nerves. It's only been five days with out her, and it feels like a eternity." I whispered as I sunk down onto the couch next to Alice. She put her hand on top of mine, and looked me in the eye.

"Edward Anthony Manson Cullen. Don't worry. She is fine, and she'll be home soon." I nodded swiftly, and she kept going, "I saw her earlier, in one of my visions." I sat upright and looked at her.

"What was she doing? Is she alright? Has she broken anything?" A slew of questions tumbled out of my mouth, even before I could think of what I was saying. Alice giggled, but then stopped as though the vision was truly bad.

"Edward, she's fine. She...she...uhm..I'm not sure how to tell you this.."Alice was never lost for words, and this scared me.

"Alice, please just tell me. Don't put me through anymore horror." She looked me in the eye, and nodded.

"Bella was hanging out with a guy. A very good looking guy, I might add. They were laughing and joking around, like they were best friends. The way he looked at her, is almost the way that you look at her." I heaved a heavy sigh, and looked at her to continue.

"She looked like she was having a good time. I'm sorry, Edward. But there is some good news," She paused, waiting for me to say something, but when I didn't she continued, "When she looked at him, it was like she looks at Jasper, or Emmett. As a friend, or even brother." I smiled, and said,

"Well that's good." I stood up to go call Bella, but then Alice grabbed my arm, and turned me back to face her.

"Edward, there's two more things that I saw, in another vision." I stopped in my tracks, and looked at her warily.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Well, before we found out that Phil died...I had a vision of...Sean...that's the guy's name. He looked straight into my eyes, and...his eyes were crimson." She didn't have to say anything to know what that meant. "He's like us, just not vegetarian." She finished. I looked at her in awe, and then nodded.

"You said that there was two things?" I promted her. She hesitated before answering.

"Before you called me and told us that Phil was killed by the hand of a vampire. I had a vision." She took a deep unnecessary breath, "Phil was home by himself, about to go to sleep, when he heard something coming from the kitchen. He walked out to the kitchen, and seen Sean. Then...Sean lunged at him, and bit him, sucked him dry, and laid Phil back into bed, as though he was sleeping. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, Edward." She looked as if she could cry, she would be crying. I bent over and hugged her tight. After a minute or so, I sat back up and looked at her. Alice's face was completely blank.

"Alice...what are you seeing?" I asked urgently, hopeing it was something to do with Bella.

"That filthy vampire! How dare he. If I ever meet this scoundrel, I swear that I will kill him personally." She growled. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and almost screamed at her.

"HE BIT HER DIDN'T HE?! Alice, tell me what is going on now, before I rip you from limb to limb." I tried to calm myself, but it wasn't working,"Alice, please tell me what you seen." She finally snapped out of her vision and her eyes grew to a very dark brown color. I didn't need Jasper to tell me that Alice was very mad.

"No. He didn't bite her, Edward. He just tried to put his hand on her upper thigh. And then he tried to make out with her," A growl resonated from deep within my chest. I was really mad now. No one ever did that to MY Bella, and not suffer the consequences. I had to get down to Florida on the next flight.

"What?" was all that I could say through my anger. Alice slipped into another one of her visions. I was starting to get very worried.

"What is it now, Alice?" I whispered. It took her a few minutes to respond.

"If you leave now, and call on the way, you can make the next flight to Jacksonville. But you'll have to hurry. Take my Porshe." I nodded, hugged her, grabbed the keys, and ran out of the house.

**Please R&R...Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pleaseeee**


	10. Heroin

**a/n:i'm super sorry if the dialog sux. i'm not the greatest at it. so yea. read on.**

**ahhhhhhhh i dont own twilight. i have dreams about owing it. but...never happens.**

**EPOV**

I ran at a human pace out of the airport, looking for Evan. I had called him while on the plane, so that I could get to Renee's house in a timely matter. I needed to see Bella, to hold her. I needed to know that she was perfectly fine. I needed to kiss Bella's pefect lips, pull her into my chest, and never let go. I needed to kill Sean. You don't hurt my family, or extended family in Phil's case, without getting hurt.

"Mr. Cullen?" Evan's voice pulled me out of my little trance like state, and back to reality.

"Edward, if you don't mind. You know the fastest way to get to Bella's mother's house, correct?" I asked him quickly, getting into the car, where Evan was holding the door open for me.

"Yep. I took it when I drove Bella there. Got there in about half an hour. Is that okay, Edward?" Evan asked, climbing into the drivers seat.

"Yes, that's great, thank you." I replied turning to face the window. Half hour? I could get there by running in less than ten minutes, but I didn't want to expose our secret, so I decided to call Evan. I hoped that Bella wouldn't be mad at me for coming. I just needed her so bad. I almost felt like a heroin addict, and Bella was excatly my brand of heroin**(A/N:I just had to put this in here.)** I missed the warmth that her skin brought me, and the feel of her hand in mine. I should have insisted on going to Jacksonville in the first place, but I knew that I couldn't do that.

"Uh..Edward, we're here."Evan almost whispered, pulling me, once again, out of my trance like state. I shook his hand, and slipped him a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you, Evan. I'll call you as soon as we decide to leave."He smiled a big, Emmett like grin, and returned to the car. I looked up at Renee's house, and sighed. There were no cars in the driveway, so I assumed that Bella was with Sean, and Renee was somewhere else. I sighed again, and walked into the house, the door was unlocked. It was a very nice house, I noted. Then, I found Bella's room, and sat down on the bed, waiting for her to come home.

After about three hours of waiting, I finally heard someone talking outside the back door. I listened intently, hoping to hear Bella's voice. Much to my amazement, it was Bella and Sean.

"Bella. Will you please go out with me? Please? You're all that I've ever wanted. You're everything that I need." He pleaded with her. I was curious to see what Bella would say to this.

"I've told you before, Sean. I'm not ready for a relationship. Besides that, you live in Florida, and I live in Washington. I'm not one for long distance relationships, they never work out." Bella hadn't told Sean that she was dating, engaged for that matter, to me. That hurt me quite a bit, but I would never let Bella see that, or maybe I would?

"Bella, please. Can we at least try?" This guy wasn't going to give up until he got the answer he wanted.

"Sean. I gotta get going. I'm really tired. I'll talk to you tomrrow ok?"She wanted to get away from him, I could tell. With that I held a smile on my face.

"Bella. Just listen to me. We were ment to be together. Now, be with me. Please." I was about to go out and knock some sense into this kid if he didn't knock his nonsence off.

_'Maybe if I kiss her again, she'll know that we're perfect for each other'_ I heard him think. I had to control my anger for only a few seconds before I heard a resounding smack. Bella had slapped him! Go Bella!

"Sean, just leave. I can't believe that you would even THINK of trying that again. UGHH! I can't believe you." She screamed in, what I presumed was his face. I heard her storm off into the house, and he walked away thinking,

_'Ow. That stupid bitch hit me. I'll make her mine somday, and then she will pay for that. All I wanted was one single kiss. Is that too much to ask? She probably has a boyfriend, and thats why she keeps turning me down. I mean, c'mon. I'm georgeous, and I have nice hair. What more do girls want? I'll make her mine, even if it kills me. Haha, nothing can kill me besides the Volturri.'_ I wanted to rip off his arms, and then feed them to him, and then kill him. I would have too if Bella wouldn't have entered the room at that very minute

"Edward! What are you doing here?!" She cried, and then threw herself onto me. I wrapped my arms around MY Bella, and kissed her forehead.

"We need to talk, love. But, not until we get re-aquainted, a bit." I said, pulling her closer into my chest, "I love you, Bella. I've missed you soo much"

"I love you too, Edward." She reached up and kissed my lips. I returned the gesture, and then put my arms around her, and pulled her to me. I felt her hands tangle themselves within my hair, but for once, I didn't mind. I needed her, I needed my heroin. Bella pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Edward, what is it that we needed to talk about?" She was so beautiful when she was curious.

"First off, I know who killed Phil."I stated simpily. Bella looked at me, astounded.

"What...Who...How did you find out?"

"Alice, of course." She looked into my eyes, and I noticed something different in hers. She seemed more youthfull, "Have you had fun with Sean?" Bella's jaw dropped but nodded a small nod.

"Alice?" She wondered aloud. I laughed and nodded, "Who killed him, love?" She inquired softly.

"Sean." Bella looked as she was about to faint. "I'm sorry, love. Alice seen it, before Phil even died. I'm not sure why she didn't tell me, maybe she knew that I would try to save him, but be too late. I'm not sure." I pulled her closer into my chest and kissed the top of her head. 'I love this girl so much.' I thought to myself.

"Do you think that you would have been able to save him?" She wondered aloud. I looked down at her, and could see the hopefulness form on her face.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. I couldn't have saved him. If I could, you know that I would try as hard as I can to save him. To save you and Renee the heartbreak." I whispered into her hair. She nodded and sighed.

"What's the other thing that you needed to talk about, Edward?" Bella closed her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why didn't you tell Sean that you were engaged to me?" I asked her, trying not to convey too much emotion.

"I don't know, Edward. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Oh." Was all that I could say. I was tensed up, and Bella felt it and sat up quickly.

"Edward, whats wrong?"She asked, brushing her lips against mine. I had to control myself, if I wanted to be able to talk to her.

"Are you ashamed of being engaged to me,Bella?" I asked softly.

"No! Of course not. Just everything with Phil, and everything, I was just, trying to...trying to let go, and forget my pain for a little while." She almost yelled, as she flung her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her waist and sighed contently. She leaned her head onto my sholder, and I kissed her head.

"Edward, Sean is a vampire."

"I know."

"He tried to kiss me, Edward." She whispered.

"I know, I heard everything." Bella just nodded, as though she figured that I was listening.

"And, he also tried to feel me up. Numerous times." She continued. This flared my anger, but I managed to keep it under control.

"I know, love. Alice had a vision about it." She nodded again, and soon, I realized that my beautiful Bella was asleep in my arms. I laid her down and wrapped a blanket around her, before I wrapped my arms around her also. I didn't want her to get a chill. Bella started murrmering in her sleep. 'Already? She just fell asleep.' I thought to myself.

"Edward, what are we going to do now?" She wasn't sleeping all the way yet.

"We're going to do the only thing that will right this wrong," I replied, "I'm going to fight him." My Bella then fell into a deep sleep.

**review my pretties.**

**pleaseeeee??**


	11. Decision

**sorry for such a short chapter. my itunes is being really retarted. and its pissin me off hard core. so i was getting pissed, and i have homework to do. gah. i hate computers. and school...**

**anyway**

**still aint owin anything.**

**read and review**

BPOV

I awoke in Edwards arms, and sighed contently. He looked down at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Edward, when is the last time you hunted?" I wondered.

"Good morning to you too."

"I'm serious, Edward." He nodded and shook his head, as to get rid of a bad thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, hormonal teens on the beach. Thats all." I nodded in understanding, "But, if you must know, it's been almost two weeks." He sighed.

"Edward, why didn't you hunt while I was gone?" I sat up, pulling him with me, and glared at him.

"I missed you too much to do anything, even ask Alice. I was moping around all week." He pulled me back into his lap, and put his head on mine. I breathed in his heavenly scent, and looked up at him.

"Edward, I wish you would have hunted. I hate you being uncomfortable." I kissed his chin, as he pulled me up farther, and kissed me. Our lips moved together, as though they were ment to be together, just as Edward and I were ment to be together.

"I know, love, I'm sorry."

"Edward, don't apologize to me." I looked at him, and he had pain in his eyes, he was blaming himself, once again, "If you want to make it up to me, go hunting. There's a little patch of forest about 50 miles away, there's no mountain lions there, but there is a few deer." He looked skeptical, "Just to hold you over until we go home. And besides, you'll need your strenght to fight Sean."

"I understand, Bella. I just don't want to leave you." He pulled me closer to his chest, and muttered, "I don't want you to be left alone, in case Sean comes." I kissed him again, I couldn't get enough of it.

"I can take care of myself for a few hours, Edward." I smiled at him. He sighed in defeat, and I kissed him once again.

"Fine, Bella. You won, just this once though. I'll go hunting, and be back in a few hours. Just promise me one thing, please?" I looked into his eyes, and they were almost black, but they were also pleading with me.

"Yes, Edward, anything."I quickly regretted saying that, because it would probably be something ridiculious.

"Don't leave the house, and don't let any one in, please?" He asked, and then batted his eyelashes. Dang it, why did he always have to dazzle me.

"Of course, Edward. I was planning on taking a shower, and then catching up on my reading. I can strech it out over a few hours. He smiled his crooked smile and hugged me tight. He leaned down to me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me. I opened my mouth, welcoming the taste of his breath. I heard him sigh, and felt him pull away from me. I leaned into him more, I needed him. He hugged me close to his chest.

"Goodbye, love. I'll be back soon. I love you." With that, he dashed out of the house. I was left there alone, on the brink of tears. I alredy missed him, but he would be back soon, and that thought alone brought a smile back onto my face.

I decided to make good on my deal with Edward, and stood up, and walked to the shower. I turned on the hot water, and stepped in. It felt like the water was washing away all of my problems. I started thinking about everything that has happend within the last few days.

I had met Sean, and he was a really great guy. He made me feel like I was on clouds, almost as though I was with Jacob. Even though Sean was a "bad" vampire, that didn't really matter to me. He was a good guy. On the other hand, I was completley in love with Edward. He was everything that I could ever, and would ever ask for in a husband. I shuttered at that word, but he would be my husband in a few weeks, I should get used to it.

For some reason, besides the obvious, that Sean liked me, and Edward didn't like that. But there was something else, that Edward wasn't telling me, and I would get it out of him soon enough. I had to, before I went crazy.

I got out of the shower, and got dressed quickly, and then ran to my room. I grabbed a book, and laid down on the bed. For the rest of the day, I did nothing but read until I felt a cool breeze on my neck.

"Hello, Bella." Said a voice, that wasn't Edwards.

**review review review**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys, i'm sorry i havnt updated in a really long time. school just started last week, and i'm bogged down with homework. stupid algebra 2 and chemistry. gah. and i tried out fer the school play. so if im in that, i'll only be updating on weekends. i'm kinda thinking about just giving this story up. so...just lemme know what you think?**

**itd make my day go super duper D**

**so...review, and lemme kno if i should keep going, or just give it up**

**thanx **


	13. Stopped Heart

**sorry for not updating sooner. but, yea. i hope you like it**

**news break: i own twilight...WOOO YEAA**

**news break: i lied **

I quickly sat up and looked around the room. I gasped and pulled the blankets over me.

'If I can't see him, he can't see me.' I thought to myself, and then laughed. Since when does that actually work?

"Babe, come out. I know you're there, because, well I just saw you. I was watching you for sometime, without you even realizing it. How clever I am. Why won't you come out and talk to me? You said we could be friends. Please?" I pulled the blankets tighter around me. I wasn't going to come out, not until at least Edward got home.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Sean. After that little stunt last night, you put a lot of things in perceptive for me. Now, please just leave, Edward will be home any second." I called from under the blanket.

"Edward? Who is this Edward?"

"My fiance."

"WHAT!?" Sean screamed at me, and grabbed the blanket off of me. He grabbed me by the sholders and picked me up, so that I was at his eye level, my feet were a good foot off the ground.

"What did you say he was?" He growled in my face, clenching my arms in his fist.

"Sean, your hurting me. Please let me go. I'll tell you anything you want." I whimpered, he only squeezed harder.

"Who. Is. Edward?" He spat in my face.

"Edward, is my fiance, we're getting married." I whispered. Sean dug his nails into my flesh, and blood started to dribble down my arm. 'I'm not going to faint, I'm not going to faint,' over and over in my head.

"What's his full name?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"Cullen!? You'll marry a Cullen, but you won't date me?" He screamed in my face, not even noticing my blood.

"Sean, let go! You're hurting me."Before I knew it, I was soaring through the air. I slammed into the wall, my head richocating, from it. I finally landed on the table, crushing it under me. I felt blood starting to run down my face. Where was Edward? I needed him. I felt strong hands grab the back of my neck and lift me off the ground, and then threw me against the wall. He came above me and punched me in the face.

"This is for not kissing me last night, babe." Sean laughed menicaly.

"Sean. Stop. Please?" I begged him, trying to get up. He grabbed me once again by the sholders and threw me on the bed, and then crawled on top of me, and started kissing my neck. Oh, God. He ripped off my shirt, and started kissing down my chest, just as a loud breaking noise ripped through the house.

The next thing I knew, Sean was on the other side of the room, with Edward above him. I scrambled around trying to find my shirt, when I tripped over my feet, and hit my head on the floor. The last thing I heard was Edward.

"You piece of no good vampire. How dare you do that to her?! How dare you put your hands on her?"

"She was tempting me, she kissed me, she wanted me." Edward growled.

"Bull."

"It's tr-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, I heard a loud metalic ripping noise and then everything went black.

EPOV

"Bull" I screamed into his face. I really hated this guy, and I wanted to kill him. That wasn't that bad of an idea. I seen everything that he did to Bella, everything that he said to her. She was laying on the floor with blood running down her face and arms. It took all I had to hold Sean down, and not tend to the love of my life who was dying before my eyes.

"It's tru-" I cut him off by ripping his arm off.

"Answer my question, Why would you do that?" I growled into his face. I really couldn't stand this guy. I wanted him dead, even if it was in conflict with my morals. Nobody messes with MY Bella, and not pay the consequences.

"I don't know. I love her, more than you, Cullen." He laughed in my face. How dare he.

"No. You. Don't."

"Yes. I. Do." I'm going to kill him.

"You have until the count of three before I rip you limb from limb. And then light a huge fire and put you in it, and I won't feel any remorse." I muttered in his face.

"Bella won't let you." He was really cocky.

"Yes she will."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. That pushed me over the edge. I quickly dissassembled him, and carried him out side, started a fire, and put him in it. Bella and I didn't have to deal with him anymore.

Bella!

I had almost forgotten. I ran back into the house, and looked around. Bella's room was an absolute mess. The table against the wall, was now rubble on the floor, the bed was messed up, and there was two giant holes in the walls from where he threw her. I growled internally. How dare he put so much harm into my dear Bella. I searched for her, and she was laying right were I left her, on the floor, with blood running down her face.

I leaned down and scooped her up into my arms.

"Bella, can you hear me? Bella?" I anxiously questioned her. She didn't say anything or react in any way. Her heart beat was very dull. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Edward?" I heard her whisper. I looked to her,

"Yes? Bella, thank god,"

"I love you."

"I love you too, love." She nodded her head, and then her heart stopped beating. I did the only thing that I knew would save her.

**hmm so i believe that you should r&r. pleasssee?? D **

**oh yea, and I made the school play, so ill be updating even fewer now. sorry **


	14. Forever

**ooo soorry i haven't updated in a while. been super duper busy. well anyway, onward. PLEASEE REVIEW D**

**i'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever. hehehe**

**BPOV**

Pain. Fire. There was so much pain and fire surrounding my body, engulfing it. I couldn't escape. All around me was nothing but burning, excruciating pain. I didn't know what was going on. Was I dead? No, if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to feel pain, would I? I didn't know. But I did know that I couldn't escape from the pain. Everywhere in my body there was fire. My finger tips, my toes, even my butt. I tried to block the pain that the fire brought me, but it was impossible. It seemed like an eternity that I was burning, and I thought for sure that I was dead. I wanted to scream so bad, but I didn't want to disturb anyone, if there was anyone around. I decided to just hold it all in, no matter how hard it was.

There was always a cool feeling in my hand, and I couldn't figure out what it was. All I knew was that I wished that it would spread through out the rest of my body. I wished that it would ease all the rest of my pain that was coursing its way through my body, never leaving.

After what seemed like forever, I started to hear voices. Beautiful, angelic voices. They sounded familiar, but I just couldn't seem to place where they came from.

"Carlisle, how long do we have to wait until she's done?" A worried voice asked very close to me.

"I'm not sure, Edward," I knew the voices sounded familiar, my love was next to me, and I couldn't even speak to him,

"I think that you'll have to ask Alice, maybe she'll know." I heard shuffling of feet across the floor. Every single little noise, the ruffling of fabric, the scratching of backs, everything.

"I don't want to leave her."

"I know, son. But sometimes we have to do things that we must." Edward heaved a deep heavy sigh.

"Carlisle, will you please go ask Alice when my Bella will awake? Please Carlisle, I don't want to miss anything, or not be here when she wakes up if she is close." Edward begged him. I heard someone nod, and then walk out of the room. I guess Edward had won this argument, if that's what you could call it.

Before I could count to ten, I heard the flutter of footsteps into the room, I assumed they were Alice's.

"Alice."

"Edward." They were very mad at each other, I could tell that. But why?

"How long?" Why were they being so formal? This was really going to start bugging me, I wish the pain would stop soon.

"About two minutes."

"Thank You." The fire started retreating from my finger tips, slowly but surely, and then soon from my toes.

"Whatever." Whoa, Alice never talked to Edward like that, ever! I willed myself to squeeze Edward's hand and he looked at me.

"Bella! Can you hear me, love?" I could feel him looking over me with a look of concern on his face. That boy really needed to learn not to worry about me so much. I nodded to his question, and then opened my eyes.

**EPOV.**

_(flashback)_

"Edward. Why would you do something that stupid as to save her? She is nothing special. I swear Edward, you are one of the stupidest people I have ever met." Alice shrieked in my face. **(Sorry, I wanted someone to be mean, and I decided for Alice to be the one. I'm soo soorry)**I wasn't sure what her issue was, I thought she liked Bella.

"Alice, I thought you liked Bella. Why are you so angry?" I would have just read her mind, but she was thinking of everything but our conversation. It was really bothering me that Alice was being so negative about me biting Bella, when everyone else was ecstatic. I was saving my loves life.

"Edward. You know that our coven is too large already. We don't need another vampire. The Volturi will be after us sooner or later! And you know that." She was about two inches from my face. For someone so tiny, she was very intimidating.

"Yo, Alice. Calm down, he did what he had to." Emmett laughed.

"Shut it, Emmett." Alice and I both screamed at the same time.

"Alice, please see it from my side. Just try?"

"Fine. I'm listening."

"That bastard Sean almost killed MY Bella, and I had to save her. You yourself have seen how much she makes my life worth living. What would you do if she wasn't hear? You would have to deal with a depressed me." I smiled a bit, but her glare made the smile go away very quickly.

"Edward. You didn't even ask any of us!" She spat at me.

"I asked Carlisle."

"Whatever Edward."

"Alice, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, Edward."

"You're no-"

"I'm furious." With that she stormed off.

_(end Flashback)_

I sat with my Bella as she sat through the fire. I could tell that she was in a tremendous amount of pain, just by the expressions that played across her face. Anger, sadness, and mostly pain. Her hand I kept in mine, all day, and all night for two and a half days until her lip twitched.

"Carlisle, how long do we have until she's done?" I asked quietly to my father sitting across from me.

"I'm not sure Edward." _'You know, you really should sort things out with her'_. He thought. I just nodded and continued. "I think you should ask Alice." I really didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

"I don't want to leave her." I looked down at Bella.

"I know, son. But sometimes we have to do things that we must." I was starting to get angry with him, why wouldn't he just do it?

"Carlisle, will you please go ask Alice when my Bella will awake? Please Carlisle, I don't want to miss anything, or not be here when she wakes up if she is close." I was very close to getting down on my knees and begging, but that would mean that I would have to leave my sweet Bella.

He finally nodded and walked out the door in a huff. I was just making everyone in my family mad at me lately, but that was ok, I didn't want to leave Bella's side. Before I could count to ten, Carlisle re-entered the room, with Alice a few feet behind him.

"Alice." I said shortly.

"Edward," She responded in the same tone.

"How long?" I wanted to smooth things over, but I couldn't right now, I needed to know when I could hear Bella's wonderful voice.

"About two minutes." Wow. I must have really made her mad. I didn't mean to. I would talk to her as soon as I talked to Bella.

"Thank You."

"Whatever." With that, she stormed out of the room. I sighed, just as Bella squeezed my hand.

"Bella! Can you hear me, love?" I asked quickly, wanting to hear her. She nodded once and her eyes sprang open, to reveal beautiful, bright red eyes. I knew that forever and ever, she would be mine to love, as I would be hers.

**THE END**

**alright, i'm sorry fer leavin it like this.**

**should I write a sequal? **

**i dont know.**

**well **

**review,**

**and lemme knwo**

**what you **

**think?**

**plesase?D**

**tell me what you thought of the whole story, and if i should do a sequal. it'd make my day go sooo much better 3**

**thanks fer the people who ahve reviewed already, you guys are awesome.**

**please review.**

**maybe it'll help me get over my cold**

**sooner?**

**I'm gonna b writing a nother fanfic soon, so you guys should go read it. it'll b good.**

**review. D**


End file.
